Cloud Watching
by Kyron
Summary: Movieverse.  JazzxBee.  Two young mechs enjoy a little bit of downtime.  Written from a prompt from Jo a long time ago.


**Cloud Watching**

Down time had become a rare treat for the Autobots. Now, since Megatron was currently encased in a tomb of ocean, Starscream had fled, and any remaining Decepticons had remained well hidden, down time seemed to be in abundance. Each had taken on various hobbies to keep them entertained. Ironhide would frequently pay visits to the Lennox family and Ratchet would often accompany him once he'd been certain that Jazz didn't require any more major repairs. Prime became the primary emissary between the small amount of humans who knew of the Cybertronian's existence and the Autobots themselves. Jazz and Bumblebee, however, had taken to sight seeing.

"What about that one?" Bumblebee asked, giving a small nod to the sky above. He was currently sprawled out on his back, head resting on his Companion's abdomen. Jazz lay with one arm behind his head and the other draped over the Camaro's chest. They'd found this place by accident. It was a secluded field, open and still accessible. No humans ever really tread near here, despite the fact that the highway was close enough to hear the cars as they passed.

"Which one?" Jazz replied, optics scanning the indicated area.

"-That- one. Right there on the left."

"Bee, there's like, fifteen on the left…" the Solstice replied, cheekily.

"Your other left." came the amused reply.

"I've only got one left." Jazz said, shrugging one shoulder.

"It's right over there, Jazz." his Companion tried again, pointing.

Jazz searched the sky again, looking for the object his partner wanted him to see.

"I'm not seein' it…" he said, sheepishly. "Hey! Ow, you glitch!" he admonished, playfully. Jazz lightly swatted at the yellow cranium that was currently thumping repeatedly across his abdomen.

"You're killing me, Jazz."

"I'm serious! I mean, I see the one that looks like a deformed polar bear." the Solstice said, giving a slight wave to the clouds above them.

"Two over and down one." Bee instructed, pointing out his directions.

"Oh. That one."

Bumblebee gave a small noise of affirmation and made himself comfortable again, watching the appointed cloud as it drifted lazily across the sky.

"You're right." Jazz stated after several moments of contemplation. "It -does- look like Ironhide in a tutu. Maybe that whole 'tooth fairy' story wasn't so far off after all."

"Get a capture of it. We'll use that Photoshop program we got from Glen and edit it when we get home." Bumblebee suggested, chucking. "Just make sure you give Ratchet a copy first."

"You." he replied, chuckling as he poked the Camaro in the chest, "Are devious."

"Yup." Bee acknowledged, turning his head to give his partner a sly look. "Admit it, you like it."

The white mech snorted, giving the other mech an affectionate squeeze. "Absolutely."

The two sat in a companionable silence for a while longer before Jazz spoke up again.

"You know, that one kinda looks like the Doc on ice skates…"

"Where?"

"Over there." Jazz replied, pointing.

"Where 'over there'?" came the retort, voice laced in amusement as he eyed his partner.

"Oh for the love of Primus…"

Bumblebee laughed, dodging another playful swipe as he maneuvered himself to curl up against Jazz's side.

"You remember the first time we did this?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Jazz's chest.

"Of course." Jazz replied, shifting slightly to accommodate his partner. "And, if I recall correctly, we didn't get much cloud watching done." he finished with a smirk.

The yellow mech nuzzled his cheek. "Couldn't help it…" he replied, lightly fingering the bits and parts of Jazz's headlight, "You're irresistible when you're being cute."

"Damn right." Jazz replied, "My evil plan has succeeded."

Bumblebee chuckled and settled down with his partner's arm draped protectively over him.

"I'm glad you're back." Bumblebee said a little later, his voice quiet.

"Where I was…it was amazing. But…" the Solstice said after a thoughtful pause, his grip tightening over his Companion's frame. "I missed you."

The larger of the pair propped himself up on an elbow, giving Jazz a level look.

"You don't want to go back again…do you?" he asked, cautiously.

"Naw." Jazz replied, reaching for and pulling the other mech back down beside him. "I got no where else I'd rather be."

Bumblebee sagged back down against him, relief evident throughout his frame. Jazz simply chuckled and let his hand glide comfortingly over the yellow shoulder.

"So," Bumblebee began, voice light. "Where's that one of Ratchet on skates again?"


End file.
